


I've got your back (if you've got mine)

by the_problem_with_stardust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F, background sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust
Summary: “Well if it isn’t my knight in shining leather.”Laura didn’t rise to the bait, taking a moment to survey the scene in front of her. There was wolfsbane coating just about every surface of the cell and in the middle, looking bored, was Laura’s new partner.Written for Laura Hale Appreciation Week Day 4: Alpha Laura





	I've got your back (if you've got mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirlnamedcove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlnamedcove/gifts).



> 40\. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”
> 
> For the lovely @thegirlnamedcove who prompted me like a year ago. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this short little thing!
> 
> Shout out to the fab mod of this event! Thanks again!

“Well if it isn’t my knight in shining leather.”

Laura didn’t rise to the bait, taking a moment to survey the scene in front of her. There was wolfsbane coating just about every surface of the cell and in the middle, looking bored, was Laura’s new partner.

“Couldn’t stay out of trouble for a few hours?” Laura tried to jimmy the cell door, hissing as her skin made contact with the poison.

Smirking, Braeden met her eyes. “Wouldn’t want you to get complacent.”

There was still something off with the way she was holding herself. Laura paced the corridor in front of the cell and tried to remember her training on humans. Maybe it was a broken bone? Concussion? It was hard to say what those injuries were like if they didn’t heal as quickly as they would for a werewolf. Not to mention an Alpha.

“So, how’s your brother?”

Laura closed her eyes and counted to ten. Then counted backwards from ten for good measure. There was something about her new partner that really got under her pelt.

She was just resigning herself to having to regrow all of the skin on her palms when Braeden said, “Would a lock pick set help? I stole one from their storage room upstairs.”

Of course she did. Laura really shouldn’t be surprised. Humans had a way of getting into everything. Just look at Agent Stilinski.

“Did you even need an SOS or were you just trying to ruin my evening?” All things considered, Braeden seemed to have the situation handled.

Braeden hummed, her body language screaming false bravado. “You never know. Someone has to keep the big bad Alpha on her toes.”

“Right,” Laura said, thinking of that morning when Agent Stilinski and Derek had managed to trap her in the trainee’s kitchenette. Derek would probably be washing coffee grounds out of his hair for the next week.

Across the room, Braeden froze, turning her head to fix Laura with an appraising look. “Have I entered an alternate universe, or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Laura rolled her eyes. “Pass me the picks.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Braeden slid the leather case across the floor, wincing as she shifted her weight. Sometimes, Laura forgot how fragile humans were. Even if they had a stubborn streak a mile wide and made of hardened steel.

The lock was easy enough to pick, saving her skin from the wolfsbane coated metal. Next time she went out for drinks, she’d just bring her entire arsenal. Braeden seemed to get into enough trouble that it was probably necessary.

Careful not to brush against the bars, Laura stepped into the cell. “Can you walk?”

“Yeah. That’s why I’m sitting here on the floor.” Braeden grimaced, trying to pull her legs beneath her so she could stand.

Laura bit back a retort at the mingled scents of blood and pain. “Can I help you?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely – ” the rest of her sentence was lost in a pained gasp as Laura hauled her to her feet.

She was still swearing under her breath when Laura tensed. Someone was coming.

Tugging the arm that smelled the least bloody over her shoulder, Laura hefted Braeden’s weight against her side. For some reason, humans disliked being ‘picked up and thrown around like lumpy sacks of potatoes.’ Or at least that’s what Agent Stilinski liked to yell whenever Derek tossed him over his shoulder to run away from exploding buildings.

“We need to go.”

Braeden nodded, breaths coming shorter than normal.

They moved more slowly that Laura would’ve liked, but soon enough she was shoving through the fire doors on the main level and dragging her partner out into the night.

“Perimeter is in place, Agent Hale,” a familiar voice called.

Braeden jerked in surprise. “Is that-?”

“Back up?” Laura offered. “Which is something you should think about having before you go charging head-first into enemy territory.”

Sighing, Braeden went limp. It was probably a steep learning curve, going from a lone mercenary to a member of an elite unit with a hierarchy and protocols. But Laura knew she’d learn quickly.

That is if she survived this fiasco.

“Stay with me.” Laura sank to the ground, letting Braeden lean heavily into her side.

After some poking and prodding, Laura managed to slide one hand underneath the hem of Braeden’s shirt. Black lines vanished up her arm as she drew away as much pain as she could.

Braeden huffed weakly. “Keep that up and a girl might get the wrong idea.”

“Or maybe the right one,” Agent Stilinski offered from his position nearby.

Laura pinched the bridge of her nose, reminding herself that she couldn’t murder her future brother-in-law. Derek would be sad. Nobody wanted that.

“Maybe,” Braeden started.

“Maybe when we aren’t in the middle of an altercation with the largest hunting syndicate in the Northern Hemisphere,” Laura said. “And you aren’t trying to bleed out onto my favorite jacket.”

Weirdly enough, Braeden laughed quietly. Laura wasn’t sure she was ever going to understand humans.

“Come visit me in medical?” Braeden asked, for once sounding uncertain.

Laura laced her free hand with Braeden’s uninjured one. “Of course. We can talk about proper protocol. And also that ‘maybe.’”

With that, Braeden closed her eyes, relaxing further into Laura’s hold. If it wasn’t for the steady pulse thrumming under her skin, Laura might’ve been worried. But for that moment, she was content to sit and ponder ‘maybe.’

A team of medics arrived, disturbing their moment. Laura was surprised at how difficult it was to let them take her partner from her, even if Isaac and Boyd technically were her pack members. With an odd feeling of loss, Laura watched them wheel her into the van and slam the doors shut.

“Laura and Braeden sitting in a tree -- ” Agent Stilinski’s chant cut off abruptly as Derek caught him in a headlock.

“Stiles,” he all but groaned. “You are a special agent. Why are you like this?”

“Pshh, you love it.”

They wrestled for a bit and Laura shook her head. The world’s first line of defense against supernatural threats and they were a mess. But in the end, they all had to start somewhere.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable post and edit [HERE!](https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com/post/178534988427/for-the-drabble-prompt-laurabraeden-and-40)


End file.
